


心盲3

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	心盲3

当刻 跟我 撕去旧模样  
怪鸟说带我看 太阳花  
蚂蚁说要放肆 驰骋于我膝下  
——林家谦《特伦斯梦游仙境》

“哈啊……”  
浴室里，花洒正哗哗洒下冷水，落入早已盛满的浴缸。  
关斌躺在水里，准确来说是蜷缩在那里，一只手扒在浴缸的边缘，以免意识模糊时下沉。  
睡衣当然已经浸透，贴在皮肤上平添一分难受。情热正在体内汹涌，与体表的冰冷交织，激起一阵阵战栗。  
湿发帖在关斌的额头，水珠缓缓滑下来，几乎要被脸上的温度蒸干。

手机铃声响起又停止，再响起。  
关斌仰着头大口大口呼吸，伸出酸软的手去解睡衣的扣子，却怎么也解不开。两腿急躁地相互摩擦，被两层面料包裹的性器涨得发疼，无从纾解。  
他不想在他面前再丢一次脸——总不能叫他觉得这位从天而降的三少爷是个天生欲求不满的淫娃。

在第五次无人接听之后，张宁关掉了手机屏幕，按响了门铃。   
来到他的房间门口时，门虚掩着，从缝隙里不断涌出的Omega信息素便已缠上他的衣角。  
张宁深吸一口气，将门推开，汹涌而来的酸涩皂香让他以为自己置身于一个大浴缸——这气味的主人也的确隔着一道玻璃门，躺在浴缸里。  
能听到里面哗哗水声，和青年难耐的低声喘息。  
他可以想象到四面纯白的空间里，全身通红的Omega在水中难受地扭动着腰，夹紧的腿，紧咬的唇，被欲望填满潮湿的双眼……  
楚楚可怜，惹人疼爱。

“三少？”他敲了敲玻璃门，试探性地问。  
浴室里的喘息声戛然而止。  
“张，张秘书。我今日唔系好方便，块表系我柜筒，麻烦你自己摞。”关斌的声音朦朦胧胧从里面传来，绵软夹着急躁的难为情。  
“你有冇事？使唔使帮手叫医生……”  
“唔使！”他飞快地打断，与此同时听到水被剧烈搅动的声音。  
“我，我冇事，你摞完野可以返去了。”关斌随后补充道。  
“……咁我走先了。”门外的人迟疑地答应。  
“好。“

门外皮鞋踏在瓷砖地板上的声音如鼓点一般敲在关斌心上，离自己远了又近，他捂住嘴，将那些羞耻的喘息通通吞下。  
实在丢脸极了。  
大约过了一分钟，浴室的门被推开了。

发情的眩晕叫他看不清张宁的表情，只是本能地躲开他的视线，努力蜷缩起身子：“你，你出去！我未准你入黎！”  
扶着浴缸边缘的手抽离，软趴趴的身子便滑进水里，关斌呛了一口水，没有半点力气的四肢在狭小的池子里扑腾。

张宁快步进来将他捞出水面，“三少，你咁样好危险。”他语气淡淡的，托着他手臂的手却默默收紧，透过薄薄的丝绸睡衣向他传递热度，“你有冇药，话者我帮你叫医生。”  
“唔使……你出去……”大脑还做着无谓的挣扎，身体似乎已经不再懂得拒绝，抑或是根本不愿拒绝。被水浸得冰凉的手不经意缠上男人的臂膀。软而白，如同刚褪过皮的水蛇。  
张宁的黑色西装也蹭湿了，头发更是被溅起的水花冲散，垂下来在脸上投下一片阴影。他的眉头微微皱起，关斌没仔细听他说了什么，只觉得他的眼神温柔极了。  
他平日也是这样看他的女友吗？  
怎么办？又一次狼狈地面对这个人。

张宁眸色暗沉，慢条斯理地替他拨开眼前的湿发，望进他因为呛水而含泪通红的眼里。  
深色睡衣在水的浸泡后显得颜色更深，衬得Omega的肤色更白和嫩，因为发情而透着淡红色，皮肤沾了水，却像是人手掐得溢出来的。  
一双唇不知是咬得红肿还是情欲使然，泛着些许水光，微微张开，可以见到粉嫩的舌。  
发情的Omega全身都格外敏感，战栗着不受控制地蹭他的掌心。  
真的很可爱。

“不如……我嚟帮你？”  
视线交汇处若电光火石，又如毒蛇咬破了小鼠的脖颈，向血管里注射毒液。  
小鼠的肌肉正逐渐僵硬——关斌快要认命了。  
哪里算得上什么意外，不过是激素也在帮他勾引这个人。他就是一个见到，哪怕只是想到心上人就要发情的淫荡Omega，以纯洁弱小的姿态做着罪恶的事。

张宁的低声劝告是诱人的果实，也是危险的陷阱。他明知道，偏偏忍不住要踩。  
沾着井底泥水的果子，不知道会不会更甜？  
他睁着一双雾气朦胧的眼，被情欲支配着向他沾了水珠的衣领蹭去。  
“帮我……”他将头埋进他怀里，压着声音说。  
Omega的呼吸炙热，绵软的两个字都化作热流钻进张宁心里。  
他捧着关斌的脸俯下身去亲吻他，关斌已然伸出双臂勾住了他的脖子。随着身子后仰，二人双双落进狭窄的浴缸。  
身下人惊慌地收紧了双臂，两幅身躯贴得更近的同时双腿也缠上了张宁的腰。黑色西服被彻底浸湿了，冷水激起人一阵战栗，但张宁不管不顾地用力吻着Omega的唇。  
与此同时，带着辛辣香根草气味的Alpha信息素被大量释放。

关斌感到手脚进一步变得酸软，有热流顺着穴口涌出来，融入冷水中。  
原来他是Alpha。

若说Omega是天生淫物，发情的Omega便是索命的妖物化作了白瓷娃娃。柔软脆弱得好像一掐就要破碎的皮肉，却湿漉漉地温热着诱敌深入。  
张宁一点点剥开他的睡衣，露出被情热烘得粉红的胸膛，和那两点娇嫩的茱萸。  
信息素的化学反应让毛孔彻底打开，每一次抚摸和接触都让身体过电，引起一小阵黏腻幽怨的呻吟。  
张宁将人从水里捞出来，抱到床上轻轻放下。青年看着结实，实际轻得叫人有些心疼。  
正直起身要脱了这身碍事的西装，便被身下的人拉住手腕，潮红的脸上写的是不满：“唔准走……”  
“我唔走。”张宁笑着吻了吻他的脸，一只手解开上衣的扣子，“我点舍得走。”  
他对关斌有一种诡异的怜惜，大概源自于他们相似却又刚好相反的经历。  
骤然得到一切与骤然失去一切的惶恐与不解，落在身上的讥讽目光，大抵是一样的。

舌尖挑逗乳头的力度时轻时重，关斌仰起头，压抑的喘息声亦不规律地变化着，如同在闹市听邻街茶楼里的乐伎哼唱古曲。  
张宁捏着他不断颤抖和扭动的腰，皮肤之下的每一个器官似乎都冒着蒸汽，要把他也烧着了。  
“唔嗯……”  
手指探入穴口的动作没有受到丝毫阻碍，那穴肉早已湿滑柔软，翕张着等候一场欢愉。  
仅仅是手指的拨弄便已经足够让崩溃边缘的关斌爽得颤抖着惊呼，硬挺发涨的性器吐着前液，蜷起的脚趾诉说着高潮的来临。  
“前边……”  
正是箭在弦上，不得不发。张宁便俯下身去，张嘴含住他的前端——他现在太过敏感，需得射过一次才能将这场情事进行下去。  
不需张宁多少技巧，关斌便呜咽着射了。浊液溅在张宁的脸上，一部分被吞下，几滴挂在湿乱的发稍。  
关斌手足无措地看向他，换来一个湿吻。

人的温度和硅胶玩具实在差得太远，关斌忍不住羞得蜷缩起来，又被张宁半温柔半挑逗地将身体打开。  
尽管乱窜的信息素已经为性交做足了准备，粗长且滚烫的性器缓慢地挤开穴肉的时候，强烈的胀痛仍然让关斌皱起眉头、全身紧绷。  
张宁亲吻他的脸颊和鼻尖来安抚他，却没有停止进入。  
肉茎重重碾磨过每一寸湿滑柔嫩的肠壁，将细小的褶皱一一展开，刺激神经引起的战栗和呻吟是持续的。  
“好痛……”关斌在痛与欢愉中挣扎着，一双手揪紧了床单，仿佛这样能够分摊掉那些灭顶的快感，让他不至于窒息。  
和一个人做爱，原来是这样复杂的快乐。

短暂的适应时间过后，张宁开始小幅度地抽送，然后在身下人的身体逐渐放松之后变成放肆的挞伐。  
人的舌头真是造物主最天才的作品，它通过不断地卷曲变换形状来让嘴发出各种美妙的呻吟声：痛苦的、压抑的、尾音上扬的、放荡的。它只要那样摊在齿上，便已经是一道可爱到诱人犯罪的风景。  
当然了，他身下那张小嘴也吃不饱似的吮吸着他的性器，也吞噬着他的理智。  
父亲说得对，Omega的身体是天国的乐园，进去的人便不会再想出来了。  
他伸出手抚摸关斌颈后那块淡红色的腺体，又舔吻他的耳垂，将呻吟的音调拔得更高，肉茎在蜜穴里横冲直撞。  
直到触及更深处的领地，关斌被撞得剧烈地颤抖，喘息声由愉悦变得惊恐，手脚紧绷着想要抽离——生殖腔口肥厚的肉瓣已经微微敞开，向外分泌着黏滑的液体，等候成结受孕。

他绝不能被标记，更不能怀上他的孩子。  
“唔得……唔可以……！！”关斌几乎是哭着求他，小腿无力地乱蹬着，如同濒死的鸟儿：”出嚟……“  
张宁并未因此停止侵略，反而挺身将龟头顶入腔口送到更深的地方，并在那要紧的关口来回碾磨，并向他保证：“放心，我唔会。”  
更上一层楼的刺激使得穴道剧烈地收缩着，与恐惧并驾齐驱的是更强烈的快感，仿佛一朵朵烟花于寂静的夜空炸开，前面小股小股地溢着浓精。关斌只觉得除了身下那处，所有的感官都被夺走了，唯有流着泪摇着头接纳这份极度危险的高潮。  
“阿宁——”他失控地喊他。

张宁在高潮的前一秒拔出了性器，射在关斌的胸前和腹部。亦没有咬破那块发胀的腺体。  
一小阵痉挛之后，如同从高处坠落的动物被柔软的织物承托，关斌骤然获得了强烈的安全感和满足感。  
他抬起哭得干涩的眼看向张宁，然后得到一个意味不明的微笑。

当然，对于发情的Omega来说，一次是远远不够的。情潮很快又淹没了他，他不得不搂住张宁这一根救命稻草，在一次又一次激烈的性爱中叫喊到声音沙哑、流汗到接近脱水，最后麻木地睡去。  
彻底失去意识之前，他听到张宁说了什么，但实在听不清了。

关斌想，再醒来的时候，世界会变成什么样？还需要他辩解些什么吗？  
但这些好像都不太重要，或者说不值得担心。  
那他在害怕什么？

TBC.


End file.
